Mémoire froide
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: OS lié à "Coeur gelé". Kryshna est effondré après la mort de Sorento, et il se souvient.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau OS, lié à _Coeur gelé_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Il risquait sa vie tous les jours et il ne s'est même pas demandé ce qui pourrait nous arriver si jamais il partait... Comment a-t-il pu penser une seconde que nous puissions vivre sans lui... »_

Ces mots, comme j'aurais aimé les hurler tellement mon cœur me faisait souffrir depuis ce soir fatidique. Je le savais depuis le début, qu'il en finirait. Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter, car de toute manière il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il avait trop souffert, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur. Il voulait partir, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette souffrance atroce qui lui enflammait les entrailles et la tête. Qui l'empêchait de manger et de dormir. Qui lui faisait faire la bêtise de se plonger dans son travail, dans ses missions, jusqu'à en crever. Il aurait même dû craquer plus tôt, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour tenir tout ce temps sans se mettre une balle dans la tête. Toutes ces épreuves, c'était comme une roulette russe dont la victime avait déjà été désignée.

C'est étrange. Tellement calme sans lui. Rien ne bouge. Ses appartements sont toujours dans le même état. Poséidon n'a pas voulu que nous y touchions pour le moment. Je crois que c'est sans doute lui le plus affecté par sa disparition. Enfin il fait partie des trois personnes qui ne cesse de ressasser le passé. La deuxième, bien sûr, c'est moi. Oui moi. Le grand Kryshna que tout le monde pensait insensible se laisse aller la nuit à des crises de larmes dont il n'arrive même pas à voir le bout. Mon petit frère. C'était ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Une personne à protéger, plus que quiconque. Un être si fragile, si candide. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre, ce souvenir brûle en moi comme un feu que rien ne pourra jamais éteindre.

Nous étions tous rassemblés dans la grande salle de réunion du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Notre divin patron nous avait convoqué pour l'arrivée du dernier d'entre nous, un certain Sorento. Comme à son habitude, il était en retard, mais bon. Nous étions tous assis autour de l'immense table, chacun à nos place. Une fois Poséidon posé sur son trône, les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Isaac avait éclaté de rire avec la moitié d'entre nous sous la fragilité du nouveau venu. Il semblait tellement fragile et petit, bien habillé dans sa chemise et son pantalon à pince. Si innocent, en se tordant les mains, les joues roses de malaise. Ses mèches étaient bien coiffées mais certaines rebiquaient légèrement autour de son visage encore rond de l'enfance. Près de lui, Thétis tentait de le soutenir comme elle pouvait face aux moqueries de nos camarades qui hurlaient qu'il ne vaudrait rien et qu'il se ferait tuer dès sa première mission.

Mais ils avaient tort. Tous. Dès sa première mission, il fit preuve d'un sang-froid et d'une imagination à toute épreuve. Il assassinat sa victime avec calme et discrétion. Je me souviens encore parfaitement. J'étais avec lui, Io également. Poséidon avait préféré assurer ses arrières. Nous avions tous les deux étaient scotchés par son attitude glaciale et son cœur de pierre face à cette lourde tâche à menée. Plus de petit gamin candide et doux qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il était devenu un assassin parfait. Des gestes d'une précision mortelle, un visage froid, une voix aussi tranchante que les lames d'un rasoir.

Avec le temps, il est rapidement devenu l'un des autres. Adopté de tous, et surtout adoré, il était notre petit soleil. Car en dehors de ses missions, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, un mot gentil, une attention. Il a su percer ma carapace de fer pour devenir la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, en dehors d'une autre, chère à mon cœur. Plus que vers Poséidon, mon allégeance allait vers Sorento. Pour lui, j'aurais pu trahir. Pour lui, j'aurais pu tuer toutes les divinités du monde. Pour lui, pour ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de lui, j'aurais pu mourir. Je ne voulais juste pas que se fane dans ses beaux yeux cette étoile d'innocence. L'arrivée de Azaël a été comme un soulagement pour moi. Une autre personne pour protéger notre ange, c'était un tel réconfort. Son double sortait parfois en ma présence, pour se défouler dans l'arène d'entraînement.

Inutile de se poser réellement la question pour savoir qui est la troisième personne affectée par sa disparition. Celui qui l'a fait souffrir. Déjà que je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, désormais c'est la guerre froide entre nous. Tout cela à cause de lui. À cause de son égoïsme. Il le sait parfaitement. Je ne le plains même pas. Il a ce qu'il mérite. Mais à cause de lui, une vie innocente a été emmenée au Royaume d'Hadès. Il l'a trouvé alors qu'ils s'était tranché les veines, et j'espère que cette image ne le quittera jamais. Qu'il vive avec ce regret le reste de son existence. Ce satané Dragon des Mers. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Il aurait dû mourir à la place de Sorento. Kanon. Rien que son nom est synonyme d'assassin pour moi. Frivole, léger, il prenait comme un acquis l'amour de notre petite sirène. Jamais il n'a réellement fait attention à lui, j'en suis certain. Désormais, il l'a perdu, et c'est tant pis pour lui. J'ai protégé Sorento durant toute leur histoire, qui a duré des années. Des années d'amour, mais aussi de tristesse, de rancœur et de larmes que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à tarir. Moi, son frère, je n'étais pas assez fort pour lui permettre de dépasser cela, alors que lui, sale dragon, il a su le rendre plus heureux que tout avant de le pousser des deux mains dans la tombe.

Je savais que s'il venait m'en parler, je persuaderais Sorento de ne pas se tuer. Et il le savait aussi pertinemment. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a rien dis. Je sais que cela aurait été purement égoïste de ma part mais comment m'en empêcher ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il le ferait sans venir me voir avant, mais désormais, cela me semble tellement logique. C'est dans la logique humaine que de remettre la faute sur le dos de la personne qui s'est tuée, l'assommant de vives critiques, l'accusant d'être lâche. Mais plus que quiconque, je savais que Sorento était tout sauf lâche. Il a affronté la vérité, la réalité sans broncher. Sans même lâcher un coup de gueule qui aurait pourtant été légitime. Il aurait pu tout casser, demander à partir loin d'ici, loin de Kanon. Mais par devoir, par amitié et par amour il est resté. Parce que personne ne lui a dit qu'il pouvait partir un moment, ou même pour toujours si cela pouvait l'aider. Parce que tout le monde s'est conforté dans l'idée qu'il était gentil et attentionné, et que donc il ne voulait pas nous quitter. Nous ne pouvions voir la vie sans lui et nous étions tous persuadés que lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une existence sans nous alors que depuis le début, il aurait clairement été mieux sans tout cela.

Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il est parti loin de nous, dans un ultime geste que nous n'imaginions pas venant de lui. Mais lui aussi, derrière son masque souriant et doux, avait mal. Plus que nous tous. Il a été le plus fort, le plus courageux. Le plus généreux aussi. Un ange plongé dans un univers qui aurait dû le salir, qui n'a fait que le faire briller un peu plus. Aujourd'hui, nous tentons vainement de vivre sans lui, mais c'est tellement difficile. Enfin, lui aurait voulu que nous arrivions à surmonter tout cela.

_Dans sa chambre, le Marina regarde une photo. Il est dessus, tout sourire, ses yeux pétillants d'innocence. Se perdant dans ce souvenir, il sent à peine le chat qui grimpe sur ses genoux. Il miaule, sortant le guerrier de sa torpeur. La porte s'ouvre. Thétis entre et s'assoit sur le lit, se glissant dans les bras de l'homme. Sa peau blanche contraste avec la sienne, brune. Ils se regardent tous les deux, ne brisent pas le silence qui les entoure. La jeune femme sait qu'elle ne pourra pas de si tôt réconforter son compagnon. Un mois que tout cela s'est déroulé et il ne cherche toujours pas à guérir. Il est enfermé dans sa mémoire pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle tente par tous les moyens de l'aider, mais c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. En attendant, elle se doit de le soutenir comme elle peut. Car rien ne peut guérir la peine de perdre quelqu'un, elle-même le sait._

_Elle ne peut que regarder, impuissante, son Kryshna pleurer leur ange disparu._

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plu !**

**Bisous !**

**Loune**


End file.
